1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a storage device, and more particularly to a storage device having a detachable multiple-in-one connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common types of connectors for computer interfaces are USB, SATA, eSATA, IEEE1394 and so forth. These connectors are defined to have different transmission speed according to the communication protocols with which they comply. As a counterpart of a connector, socket connectors adopted by computer peripheral equipment or electronic devices also vary. Specific socket connectors must be mounted to those equipment or devices accordingly. However, to cope with the need of diverse interfaces, mounting various socket connectors on casing of those equipment or devices further suppresses the already limited space on the casing.
Recently, multiple-in-one socket connectors are addressed to provide one socket connector compatible with multiple plugs, thereby saving space on the computer casing. Some electronic devices of storage devices adopt two or more connector plugs with independent interfaces for users to plug in the corresponding socket connector having single interface or multiple-in-one socket connector mounted on a computer with an appropriate connector plug. However, the plurality of connector plugs may also occupy the limited space on the casing of electronic devices, meaning that electronic devices or storage devices having multiple different connectors have not met the requirements of those with the optimal multiple-in-one connector plug.